Forever
by Becca Krava
Summary: "I'll be there for you and our beautiful child. Forever." Kendall promised. It's amazing how short "forever" can last. That was the night Kendall made the mistake he would regret for the rest of his life.


_**Prolouge**_

_"Kendall, I'm pregnant." Jo struggled to let the words out of her mouth. As soon as the words left her mouth, the room went silent. She would have put off saying the agonizing words if she would have known they would be so life changing. Kendall stared at her as if she was an alien from another planet._

_"W- what?" He stuttered. _

_"I'm pregnant. I'm 3 months along already." Jo confessed, the words still weren't any easier to say the second time._

_"No, no, no," Kendall ran his fingers through his hair as he sat down on the couch, "No, no, no, no, no! You can't do this!" Jo was shocked by his reaction. She didn't expect him to skip around the room happily, but she hoped for a little support._

_"I'm sorr-"_

_"How did this happen? We were careful every time!" Kendall demanded to know. His eyes widen as he remembered back to Prom night, about 3 months ago, "No!"_

_"I'm sorry honey," Jo calmly sat down next to Kendall and put her arm on his shoulder. "As you can tell, I'm not throwing around confetti either. But we can try to make the best of it." Kendall pushed her hand off his shoulder and got up. Jo starred at him flabbergasted. "Kendall-"_

_"I need some time to think." Kendall said. Jo got up to join him. "Alone." He stormed out of his small apartment._

_The next month was agonizing for Jo. Kendall spent the whole month avoiding her. Because of this, so would spend so many nights crying on Camille's shoulder, the only other person who knew about the pregnancy. At the end of the month, Jo swallowed as much courage as she could and walked up to apartment 2J. Each second felt like an hour until Kendall opened the door. _

_Jo's mind went blank as she starred into the face of the surprised Kendall. She had a whole speech prepared about how upset she is at Kendall and how she needs his support more than ever, but she couldn't remember it. She sighed as she looked down at her swollen feet. "You don't have to take care of the child if you don't want. She'll be my responsibly and you won't have to do anything." Tears filled her eyes; she hoped the words made Kendall feel as happy as she was miserable. She turned away to run off but she felt a strong pair of hands grab her arm._

_"It's a… she? We're having a daughter?" Kendall asked. Kendall took Jo's hand in his. He would have happily taken her up on her offer, but the news about his daughter changed his mind. "No. No matter what, I want to be there for our daughter."_

_"Are you sure?" Jo asked. Kendall nodded._

_"I'll be there for you and our beautiful child. Forever." Kendall promised._

_**It's amazing how short "forever" can last. **_

_The next four months were hard. Not just for Kendall and Jo, but their friends and family. Jo was not only written off New Town High, but was also kicked out of her own house by her conservative father. After spending some time living with Camille, she moved in with Kendall. Meanwhile, Big Time Rush had to break up because of the bad reputation that Kendall brought to the group because of the pregnancy. When Jo's water broke, everyone was relieved to finally see the beautiful girl that they had all made sacrifices for._

_But when Emily Marissa Knight was born, Kendall never felt more scared of anything than the fragile child he was holding in his hands. He thought that he was ready for such a responsibility, but green eyes starring up at him said other- wise. He was relieved when the nurse finally took Emily from his arms and handed her to Jo. _

_"Look Kendall, she has your eyebrows." Jo joked as she kissed her daughter's head. Kendall plastered a smile on his face as he observed Jo. She looked so happy with Emily and in her arms. Kendall knew she would make a good mother. But it was Kendall that was the problem._

_He didn't know how to be a father! That was the reason he panicked when Jo told him the news. His father left him when he was 5, and he only remembered bad things about him. Kendall knew he would mess up his own daughter's and Jo's life. Because of these agony thoughts, Kendall made a decision he would regret for the rest of his life._


End file.
